tvretrofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Audacia es el juego
Audacia es el juego fue un programa de la televisión estadounidense transmitido por NBC del 20 de septiembre de 1968 al 19 de marzo de 1971, con un total de 76 episodios. Los protagonistas eran Tony Franciosa como Jeff Dillon, Gene Barry como Glenn Howard y Robert Stack como Dan Farrell y Susan Saint James como Peggy Maxwell. La trama es una mezcla de aventura y misterio. Trama El magnate Glenn Howard, dueño de "Publicaciones Howard", personaje encarnado por Gene Barry, dirige la "Revista del Crimen", o "Crime", pero ademas adelanta sus propias investigaciones periodísticas junto a sus tres colaboradores: Jeff Dillon, interpretado por Anthony Franciosa, Dan Farrell, Robert Stack, agente retirado del FBI, y editor de la "Revista del Crimen" que combatía el crimen organizado. El otro personaje, el femenino, era Peggy Maxwell, una joven asistente investigadora, interpretada por Susan Saint James, algo inexperta pero dotada de gran audacia y belleza, la misma que ponia el toque de humor e ingenio a la serie. Pero esto era solo el eje argumental sobre el que se deslizaron temas álgidos y controvertidos en los Estados Unidos de 1968 a 1971, temas como la corrupta sociedad norteamericana que vivía en La Habana y que fue expulsada por Fidel Castro, o las protestas estudiantiles de París, o las protestas contra la Guerra de Viet-Nam o los inicios de las reivindicaciones ecologistas. Todos estos temas fueron tratados en forma asombrosamente dinámica, equilibrando perfectamente la emoción, la acción, el drama y el humor con la critica social. Además de este atractivo, por los episodios de "Audacia es el Juego", desfilaron grandes glorias del cine como Robert Webber, Jeanne Crain, la famosa y sofisticada Zsa Zsa Gabor, el carismático Sammy Davis Jr., o John Payne, héroe de tantos y tantos westerns de los cincuenta. Como dato curioso, los tres protagonistas masculinos de la serie, Gene Barry, Anthony Franciosa, y Robert Stack, fallecieron entre 2006 y 2009; solo la actriz Susan Saint James continua con vida y actuando, nada de extrañar dado que la serie fue emitida por vez primera hace cuarenta y tres años... La serie se desarrolló a partir de un piloto hecho para la televisión bajo el nombre en inglés de "FAME IS THE NAME OF THE GAME" (1966), y que fue dirigido por Stuart Rosenberg, que contaba con las actuaciones de Tony Franciosa y Susan Saint James. En 1968 adoptó un formato de serie de televisión con episodios de 90 minutos, rotando a tres protagonistas distintos. Listado de Episodios (en inglés): 1ª Temporada 1. Fear of High Places 2. Witness 3. The Taker 4. Collector's Edition 5. Nightmare 6. Incident in Berlin 7. Shine On, Shine On, Jesse Gil 8. Lola in Lipstick 9. The Protector 10. The Ordeal 11. The White Birch 12. High on a Rainbow 13. The Black Answer 14. Pineapple Rose 15. The Revolutionary 16. Swinger's Only 17. The Inquiry 18. The Incomparable Connie Walker 19. Love-In at Ground Zero 20. The Suntan Mob 21. Keep the Doctor Away 22. The Bobby Currier Story 23. A Wrath of Angels 24. The Third Choice 25. Breakout to a Fast Buck 26. An Agent for the Plaintiff 2ª Temporada 1. Lady on the Rocks 2. A Hard Case of the Blues 3. Blind Man's Bluff 4. The Emissary 5. Chains of Command 6. Good-bye Harry 7. Give Till It Hurts 8. The Perfect Image 9. The Prisoner Within 10. The Civilized Men 11. High Card 12. The Power 13. Laurie Marie 14. The Tradition 15. The Brass Ring 16. Island of Gold and Precious Stones 17. The Takeover 18. The Garden 19. Tarot 20. The King of Denmark 21. The Skin Game 22. Man of the People 23. Echo of a Nightmare 24. Jenny Wilde Is Drowning 25. One of the Girls in Research 26. The Other Kind of Spy 3ª Temporada 1. So Long Baby, and Amen 2. A Love to Remember 3. Cynthia Is Alive and Living in Avalon 4. Battle at Gannon's Bridge 5. The Enemy Before Us 6. The Time Is Now 7. The War Merchants 8. Little Bear Died Running 9. All the Old Familiar Faces 10. I Love You, Billy Baker; Part 1 11. I Love You, Billy Baker; Part 2 12. Why I Blew Up Dakota 13. Aquarius Descending 14. The Glory Shouter 15. A Sister from Napoli 16. LA 2017 17. The Man Who Killed a Ghost 18. Seek and Destroy 19. A Capitol Affair 20. The Savage Eye 21. Appointment in Palermo 22. Beware of the Watchdog 23. The Broken Puzzle 24. The Showdown Directores: Barry Shear, John Llewellyn Moxey, Marvin Chomsky, Lamont Johnson, William Graham y Boris Sagal. Créditos del guion''' (en orden alfabético) Philip Wylie Escritor (episode "L.A. 2017") Producida por George Eckstein .... productor (capítulos de Robert Stack, empezando la 2ª Temporada) Dean Hargrove .... productor (episodio "L.A. 2017") William Koenig .... productor adjunto (capítulos de Gene Barry, empezando la 2ª Temporada) Norman Lloyd .... productor (capítulos de Tony Franciosa, empezando la 2ª Temporada) Leslie Stevens .... productor (episodio "Black Problem, The") Música original por Benny Carter Enlaces externos * [http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0062591/ Audacia es el juego en la base de datos sobre películas en Internet (en inglés)] * [http://www.tv.com/show/638/summary.html Audacia es el juego en TV.com (en inglés)] * [http://epguides.com/NameoftheGame Guía de episodios de Audacia es el juego (en inglés)] Categoría:Series de televisión de NBC Categoría:Series de televisión de los años 1960 Categoría:Series de televisión de los años 1970 Categoría:Series de televisión basadas en películas http://derecuerdos.blogspot.com/2008/02/audacia-es-el-juego.html http://www.imdb.es/title/tt0656978/fullcredits http://www.cinefania.com/tv/serie.php?id=117&l= en:The Name of the Game (TV series) fr:Les Règles du jeu it:Reporter alla ribalta ja:ネーム・オブ・ザ・ゲーム sh:The Name of the Game (TV serija)